gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Mortal Kombat Story
After playing through the story mode for MK9 again i decided to make my own story.This is my version of an mk story and game(this is a new slate,it doesn't carry over from MK9.) * Story Mode 1. Cyrax It starts off outside the Len Kuei Temple where Cyrax(human),Subzero and Smoke(human) are running from the cybernetic warriors to avoid being turned into a robot. However,Sektor catches Cyrax and they engage in battle.Cyrax deafeats Sektor but is caught from behind and turned into a robot but not before challenging The Len Kuei Grandmaster inside the temple. Now robot Cyrax challenges Subzero and Smoke. Subzero gets away but Smoke is taken and transformed. 2. Liu Kang Meanwhile, at the Wu Shi Academy while Liu Kang and Kung Lao sparr,Bo'Rai Cho calls a meeting and orders Liu Kang to train their new student,Kenshi (no blindfold). Kenshi tturns out to be a traitor and lets in Baraka and a wave of tarkatan soldiers.After deafeating Baraka,Liu kang goes after Kenshi but he escapes. While still recovering from the battle,Raiden visits Liu Kang and Kung Lao and introduces to them The Mortal Kombat Tournament. 3. Scorpion Later at The Shirai Ryu Village,as The Len Kuei invade,Scorpion (human) goes into battle and deafeats Cyrax and Sektor he then hears a scream from his dojo and travels there only to find Subzero having cut his wife's head off. Scorpion engages Subzero only to be deafeated and killed.Subzero reaveals himself to be the sorrcerer Quan Chi after Scorpion's death and later revives him in the Netherrealm 4. Sonya Then,at The Special Forces Base as Sonya,Wexler (Sonya's partner at the time) and Stryker fend off the Black Dragon Clan's forces. After defeating Kabal and seeing Kano (no laser eye) escape she readys Wexler to go with her to the Black Dragon Warehouse to capture Kano. Strker stops her but Sonya easily deafeats him and goes on.Before gettin to Kano,Sonya runs into Kobra and engages him.Sonya then enters the warehouse and engages Kano in a fierce battle and wins. However,Kano is a poor loser,he rigs the warehouse to blow so Sonya teleports out. Wexler perferred to stay and clean up the mess and mananges to shoot Kano in the eye before he escapes but Wexler was caught in the explosion and died. 5. Johnny Cage While walking down the parking lot after finishing filming a movie,Raiden appears before Johnny and tells him about the tournament and boards on the Mortal Kombat Boat to travel to the tournament. However,as Johnny usually does,he gets over confident and takes on the new heroes of Earthrealm,Sonya,Jax(Sonya's new partner)and Kung Lao.Eventually,Liu Kang intervenes and calms him down. 6. Kung Lao After reaching the island,Kung Lao decides to explore but runs into Rain and Reptile.The Shaolin easily deafeats the two and enters an abandoned prison where he encounters Jade and Nightwolf,past Earthrealm heroes.Nifghtwolf and Jade agree to help take down Shang Tsung in the tournament. 7.Noob Saibot In the tournament,Scorpion challenges Subzero for revenge on his family and kills the ice warrior. Later,in the Netherrealm,Subzero is resurrected by Quan chi and given the name,Noob Saibot.However,he turns against the sorcerer nad leaves the Netherrealm.Noob later runs into a cybernetic version of Smoke.Together they team up to get revenge on Quan Chi but is stopped by Nightwolf and Johnny Cage. 8. Kitana The Princess of Outworld,Kitana,is ordered by Shang Tsung to track down Liu Kang,the only remaining Earthrealm champion. Before getting to Liu Kang,Kitana runs into Jade and easily deafeats her. Kitana fails to deafeat Liu Kang and is sent to be executed by Sheeva in the Colleseum.Kitana deafeats Sheeva and escapes to join Raiden's forces. 9. Liu Kang After Kitana's failure and betrayal,Shang Tsung clones Kitana and mixes her DNA with that of a tarkatan's and is given the name,Mileena.Liu Kang was able to deafeat Mileena,and Quan Chi. He was then sent to Goro's lair where he faced Goro.After deafeating Goro,Liu Kang moved onto Shang Tsung and engaged him in Mortal Kombat.Liu Kang had deafeated Shang Tsung, he was the champion of Mortal Kombat and Earthrealm! *Arcade Ladder Instead of making random fighters every time you play,I stick to one list of opponents...... #Sektor #Subzero #Smoke #Kung Lao #Kenshi #Baraka #Cyrax #Liu Kang #Scorpion #Sonya #Sonya #Raiden #Nightwolf #Kabal #Jade #Noob Saibot #Johnny Cage #Smoke #Goro #Shang Tsung *Arenas #Len Kuei Temple Exterior #Len Kuei Temple Interior #Wu Shi Academy (Day) #Wu Shi Academy (Night) #Shirai Ryu village #Shirai Ryu Dojo #Netherrealm #Special Forces Base #Black Dragon Subway Tunnel #Black Dragon Warehouse #Parking Lot #Outworld #Shang Tsung's Throne Room #Shang Tsung's Gardens #The Colleseum #Goro's Lair #Len Kuei Gardens-Locked #The Courtyard-Locked #Burning Building-Locked #The Flesh Pits-Locked *Characters #Cyrax #Sektor #Subzero #Smoke #Scorpion #Sonya #Kabal #Kano #Raiden #Reptile #Rain #Noob Saibot #Kitana #Sheeva #Mileena #Len Kuei Grandmaster-Locked #Motaro-DLC #Tanya-DLC #Frost-DLC #Liu Kang #Kung Lao #Kenshi #Baraka #Quan Chi-Locked #Stryker #Kobra #Johnny Cage #Jax #Nightwolf #Cyber Smoke-Locked #Shang Tsung-Locked #Goro-Locked #Mokap-DLC #Ruby-DLC #Li Mei-DLC #Wexler-Locked *Mortal Kombat Origins Mortal Kombat Origins retells the origins of select characters such as Goro and Scorpion that you fight through.This is all the content you unlock while playing. #Len Kuei Gardens Arena #Cyber-Smoke #Subzero Alternate Costume #Smoke Alternate Costume #The Krypt #The Courtyard Arena #Scorpion Fatality #Burning Building Arena #Kabal Alternate Costume #Reptile Alternate Costume #The Flesh Pits Arena #Goro #Spectator Mode #Create a Story Mode *The Krypt Similar to the Krypt of Mortal Kombat:Deception,The Krypt is a mode where you can unlock Alternate Costumes,Arena Concepts,Fatalities and Hidden Characters. *Spectator Mode A place where players can pick a match and then watch the fight unfold. *Battleship Kombat Your regular classic battleship game with a Mortal Kombat twist. *Kreate a Kombatant Similar to that of Mortal Kombat:Armageddon but yet much more features to enjoy and customize. *Create A Story Mode A mode never seen before on Mortal Kombat where you can pick a cutscene from the story that you unlock through the game,add your own dialogue,add your own chapters and make your own story!!!!!!! -Overall I hope you enjoyed reading and Mortal Kombat ll will be coming out soon. Category:Story Category:Mortal Kombat